


Every Watson Has a Moustache

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Joan + somebody else - "You want me to do <i>what</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Watson Has a Moustache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beanarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanarie/gifts).



"You want me to do _what_?” Joan asked, deadpan, eying the brown tweed pant suit and bowler hat Sherlock was holding in his arms.

"Not me," Sherlock interjected. "Everyone. I promised them you would."

"Oh my god, Sherlock!" Joan exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "I’ve gotten enough of this from Emily; now you and Everyone?" A moment later, she added, "They really do have a weird sense of humor and should never watch interviews with other actors who’ve played Watson ever again."

Ten minutes later, Joan posed on the indoor Brownstone steps in the tweed suit and bowler hat, complete with fake moustache. Sherlock snapped a photo on his phone, promptly sending it to Everyone with the subject line: “Now Watson has a moustache”.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea derived from an interview Jude Law gave back in late 2012, shortly after _Elementary_ 's debut, in which he joked about sending over a box of fake moustaches for Lucy Liu, because Watson was supposed to have one. ;)


End file.
